<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My mate is an Ass by GarrusLover17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629746">My mate is an Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17'>GarrusLover17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragons - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, F/M, Hemipenis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a female dragon,<br/>like all dragons you have a pouch and a penis. this is an evolutionary trait of all dragons.</p><p>some dragons have m/m f/f mates, so they evolved so they could reproduce with any gender.</p><p>However, you have 2 secrets you are reluctant to share</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dragons - Relationship, Neema, Radnor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My mate is an Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mate is an Ass</p><p> </p><p>(Dragons have evolved to resemble humans, but still have wings and tails, some choose to wear clothes. A world of mythical creatures)</p><p>Life in the forest was peaceful I had recently bought a solar powered generator; I had a TV and a phone but no internet I would check in town once a week at an internet café. I had created a garden by my cave so I could live off the land and avoid other dragons as much as possible. I have two genetic defects that are an embarrassment to my family, but other dragons often try to force themselves on me even though they are not my mates. One thing about me is that I know when dragons are lying, dragons can smell their mates like werewolves can but I had yet to find my mate and to be honest I didn’t want a mate. Not because I wanted to be alone for the rest of my life it was because I didn’t want to burden anyone with my flaws.</p><p>One day after collecting some fresh corn from the farm I smelt something, my heart began to race, my breathing became shaky I knew my mate was near. Panicking I ran to my home and hid my basket then tried to mask my smell with some mud down by the river, I looked into the water and saw the dragon in question. I stood and looked up he was lowering himself to hover above the water trying to block an escape, he had a smug look, his eyes are a blazing gold, his horns are tall and well polished, his scales are a bright red and his belly scales are a burnt orange colour, his wings were huge they could wrap around him with another dragon inside, he is a Draco ignis-terram or a fire/earth dragon but it looks like his fire is more dominant.</p><p>“Hello my mate I have been looking for you” he said, his voice as deep as a cavern. “You don’t want me as a mate” I told him simply stretching my wings, he came closer his eyes becoming ablaze “Oh yes I do” he smiled before lunging at me. I was faster and managed to teleport myself a few feet in the air before flying off, “Ha-ha! A chase this will be fun! You are the perfect MATE!” he shouted.<br/>
I was starting to panic but I had an advantage, I knew the forest he didn’t I flew to a river that had a labyrinth of tunnels and caves. I could feel the gust of wind coming from his wings I had to be faster, I dove down and headed to the narrow cave entrance he would have to find another entrance. </p><p>I passed through and started to weave my way through the caves spreading my scent everywhere, I headed out the underwater way it leads to a river so it had a few exits. I went to one exit but it suddenly closed it wasn’t a cave in, I tried another one same thing ‘he can control earth ok let’s try this’ I thought. I went to the next exit then teleported myself through the opening, then swam to the surface I was getting tired. I resurfaced and saw him flying towards me, I shot out of the water and continued to fly away he was so much faster than me. </p><p>2 hours of flying and dodging I finally lost him, I flew back home and landed by my farm I was so exhausted that I collapsed. I stared at the sky panting as the setting sun dried my scales, in a warm comforting heat I didn’t mean to but I fell asleep.</p><p>I woke up feeling incredibly warm and heavy, looking around I saw my ‘Mate’ hugging me with his wings covering us. “Good morning Mate” he greeted, I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he tightened his grip, frustrated I teleported away from him and collided into a wall. </p><p>I looked around to discover this wasn’t my home, it was a huge space in the centre of the room was a wide and deep swimming pool that had an artificial cave on it, there was a kitchen area, living area, closed bathroom and the area I was in was the bedroom which was enormous dues to the four king sized bed, I had collided with a wall that had a one way window. </p><p>He rose from the bed and made his way to me, “You kidnapped me?!” I shrieked, making him wince in pain. </p><p>“OW! No not really no. I have brought you here so I can love and protect you; keep you with me so we can get to know each other. You collapsed from our workout yesterday and I wanted to help you, I brought your belongings too so my home can feel like your home.” He explained standing in front of me. </p><p>“Still sounds like kidnapping to me! It wasn’t a workout you were chasing me like a lunatic” I scoffed crossing my arms, “Want some food?” he asked pointing to the kitchen on cue my stomach growled “no” I shrugged. He flew to the kitchen and I reluctantly followed sitting by the pool with my tail in the water, that way some of my strength and magic could regain itself. He started cooking steak with fries and some salad was the side, drinks it was orange juice I had to admit it smelt amazing. He brought over the food on a large tray and sat down.</p><p>“My name is Radnor what is yours?” he asked I sighed “Neema”. He started eating “why were you hiding and how long for?” he asked, “Why do you care?” I replied giving him my best stare, “Because I care and I want to get to know you” he replied sounding agitated. </p><p>“I have been on my own since I was 13 and been in the woods for six years” I told him, “but why were you hiding?” he asked sitting closer to me reaching for my hand. I dove into the water swimming to the cave that was there, I was surprised that it was actually stone.</p><p> “Neema please talk to me. Did someone hurt you? Why are you wearing a glamour?” he asked, “how do you know I am wearing a glamour?” I asked frowning at him.</p><p>“I can sense glamour’s and yours is a very strong one, I can just barely smell your true scent. You must have learned this glamour at a young age” he smiled sadly; he hovered above the water I couldn’t tell him about my past. This ass kidnapped me from my home; I wrapped myself into my wings tucking myself so I was completely hidden. “OK I get the message I won’t press anymore today but know that I do love you my Neema, my Mate” he said.<br/>
“I AM NOT YOUR MATE!” I shouted from behind my wings. But I knew he was my mate, he didn’t have the right to kidnap me though.</p><p>It had been a week since I was brought here and in all that time I hadn’t eaten, I was under the water when I heard him speak. “Neema please eat something, you will make yourself sick. What do you want to eat? What do you want to do?” he pleaded. I emerged from the water seeing him on his hands and knees, his eyes full of sadness. </p><p>I had to at least give him a chance, “I want chicken, mash potatoes, veg and chocolate ice cream but I will only eat it outside” I told him.</p><p> Radnor’s eyes lit up “alright I will start cooking” he ran off.</p><p>When the meal was cooked he asked me to follow him, he lead me to a patio overlooking the ocean the air was crisp and refreshing. He put the food on a table then pulled out a chair for me “so you can be courteous” I scoffed sitting down.</p><p>“Yeah listen I am really sorry for everything I shouldn’t have done what I did. I know you feel the bond, the last thing I want to do is upset you further” he sighed. “Look at me” I told him, I could see he was being truthful “I know you are my mate. IF this is going to work we are going to establish some ground rules” I started. Taking a bite of my chicken which was delicious I stated what would have to happen.</p><p>“One, I am no longer your ‘abductee’ I will be able to come and go as I please. Two, we will share a bed BUT I need some space. Three, we go on flights together for a few hours each night. Four, you won’t mark me or try anything sexual until I am ready, is that clear?” I asked taking another bite of my food. </p><p>“One condition I want to cuddle you at night when you are sleep I want to hold you, wherever you are I miss you when we are apart” he insisted. I sighed and agreed to his amendment we finished our meal and went for a flight; it was great feeling the wind surround me.</p><p>It had been a few months since Radnor brought me here I was not confined anymore after our long talk, he was a fairly patient dragon but he was still an ass. When I fell asleep wherever I was he would sleep next to me, he kept asking about my glamour and why I was hiding and I would just go quiet. I decided today I would tell him mainly to see his reaction and to see if he would treat me like other dragons would. </p><p>He came back with some shopping “Hello Neema, how are you my Mate?” he asked grinning widely, “Hi, I am ok and you?” I asked “Good thanks” “Before you ask the question I will tell you why I was hiding for so long, today” I told him a bit faster than I intended to. Forgetting the shopping he grabbed some beers and moved to the bed where I was sitting, he sat down giving me some space and handed me a beer my favourite brand as well. Being an ass he could be sweet.</p><p>“You know that some dragons reach the age of 12 their true gender starts to settle we as dragons have both male and female parts within out pouch. Well I was one of those few I have a hemipenis and a birthing pouch, I know that there are a few that have this but for a water dragon to have this genetic defect it made me the source of everyone’s attention. I wouldn’t have minded so much if it wasn’t for the real reason for my glamour” I said taking a big swig of my beer.</p><p>“What that would be?” he asked I couldn’t tell him so for the first time in years I decided to drop my glamour. I turned showing him my back then started to drop my glamour, I felt lighter strangely for dropping it but it was a massive amount of magic to keep it up. He gasped when he saw my back his hand touched my back making me flinch slightly.</p><p>“You were born without your stripe! You can’t communicate with your own species” he said in shock.</p><p>“It’s more than that, my own family when they saw this when I was born they treated me like I was deaf! They would make fun of me every day, the kicker is that I could hear them, I said one day ‘I can hear you’ with my actual voice they…” I started to cry my throat closed I had never told anyone any of this.</p><p>He came in front of me to see my face when he saw me he gasped in horror, “They branded you!” he growled, he saw my scales between my ears they had been burned black with the word ‘useless’. New tears came down my face he held me close, purring softly to calm me.</p><p>“Shh it’s ok. They will never find you, tell me have you ever shed?” he asked “no why?” I asked “your marks will come out when you shed”, he lifted my chin giving me a peck on my muzzle.<br/>
“Now that your glamour has gone I can smell the real you and you smell amazing! I am sorry what you have gone through and what I have done, if you let me we can start to become closer” he breathed letting out some smoke. I was shocked knowing my secret he still wanted me “You sure you want me to be your mate after everything I told you?” I asked him. </p><p>“I want you more” he growled reaching for my neck and inhaling deeply. </p><p>A week after I told him my secrets I started to open up to him more and have real conversations. We returned home one night and I was feeling courageous, “Radnor hypothetically if we did mate who would be dominant and who would carry eggs?” I asked. </p><p>He spun around and looked at me “well I was thinking about that and I know it is common for some couples that both carry the eggs. If you want we can both do that, and we can both be dominant I would love to feel all you have to offer” he smiled. </p><p>I couldn’t believe what he was saying “You would be willing to do that?” I asked. He nodded I lunged at him giving him a hug “Sounds wonderful my Mate” I whispered. We went to bed and cuddled I was starting to feel relaxed and comfortable with him, he is kind considerate, funny and a great cook but I still needed to get to know him more.<br/>
I woke up early like I often do and had a swim around the pool, “Morning I am going to town soon, do you want to come with me?” Radnor asked. I flew out of the water and nodded, grabbing a towel and drying off I noticed my scales looked cloudy this was very new to me. </p><p>“It looks like your starting to get your first shed” Radnor said standing beside me, “Really? But shouldn’t I have had it years ago?” I asked.<br/>
“Yes, but your glamour suppressed the need to shed. If you want to complete the shed it would be best not to use it for at least 2 days” he said giving me a tender hug.<br/>
“But others will see me and see how much of and freak I actually am” I said holding back a whimper.</p><p> “Let them try something! I will beat them up for you!” he growled flaring his wings. I agreed to go out without my glamour but I was nervous. When we landed in town I was expecting to be shunned or laughed at, instead I was welcomed and spoken to and it was amazing to have conversations with others. I was having a great day until I saw someone that made my scales spike.<br/>
I grabbed Radnor and pulled him to my side “we have to go!” I whispered.</p><p> “What? Why?” he asked confused. Before I could answer my mother spotted me “Neema where the hell have you been!? Get here now we are going home!” she screeched storming towards me.<br/>
“I am not going anywhere with you, or any of you!” I said noticing my whole family had shown up all looking pissed. “You ignored me for years, made fun of the fact I was born without my stripe, when I spoke up you branded me. I forced myself to learn that glamour YOU wanted! I never had my shed because of you! ‘Never let your glamour down you stupid dragonling’ you always told me! I will never go back with you! I have my mate who loves me even with my flaws, something all of you never did!” I shouted loud enough the whole town heard me and had gathered.<br/>
“You should leave now, before I do something nasty” Radnor growled standing beside me, glaring at them. </p><p>My mother screamed loudly then said to my face “You were a mistake” before flying off along with most of my family. </p><p>“Neema I am so glad you found someone who loves you for you, I always loved you for who you are” my father said before flying off.</p><p>The town all dispersed I was so furious that I took off home as fast as I could fly, “Neema wait!” I heard Radnor shouting after me. He was still faster than me and caught up before we got home, I teleported into the pool and hide for a few minutes before he got home. When he got inside he leaned over the pool, before he could say anything I launched myself at him and tackled him to the floor.<br/>
“Neema it’s me” he said in slight panic, I smiled wickedly “I know… you ass” I started to trace his neck with my tongue, before inhaling his scent deeply. </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked in a husky rumble, my reply was nipping on his jaw line, we started to scent each other then I traced his shoulder where I was going to mark him.<br/>
Before I could he carried me to the bed then started to trace my shoulder, I opened my mouth and traced my sharp teeth on his thick scales. I was the first to bite down his grunt of pain became a moan of pleasure, he pulled me closer and bit my shoulder making me grunt sharply then moan as he did. We stayed like that for a while before letting each other go, I was taken aback when Radnor pushed me down and started to stroke my slit. I was shuddering and whimpering as my hemipenis made its appearance.</p><p>“What an amazing surprise” he said looking down at me. “I told you about my hemipenis” I frowned, “I meant this” he smirked before rubbing it with his hands. I gasped loudly but then he upped the ante by taking me in his mouth, the noise I made was not dignified but it was full of pleasure and wanting. “Your face in pure bliss is the surprise” he said through our link.<br/>
His tongue lapped over both parts of my appendages, then he held them together licking between them making me mewl.  “I want to touch you Radnor” I panted. </p><p>“Not yet I want to feel you inside me” he grumbled. Instinct kicked in and I was on top of him once again, “I love this side of you” he smiled grabbing my waist and growling.<br/>
I leaned over him lining myself up with his pouch in one swift thrust I entered him, we moaned at once at the feel of one another he was warm and he looked like he was high.<br/>
“Please start moving” he begged, I gradually started moving building to a fast pace.</p><p>“Are you ok?” I asked he just nodded. I kept the rhythm I was enjoying watching Radnor’s face in bliss, all of a sudden I felt myself stiffen.<br/>
“Give me all you have to offer I want your eggs!” he cried grabbing my arms tightly.</p><p>I released a massive load thanks to my hemipenis what an amazing feeling that was, Radnor looked like he was about to pass out. I collapsed to the side of him panting and high on pleasure, Radnor was looking as exhausted as I was he turned to me and held me close “Mate that was amazing. Tomorrow I will give you what I have to offer” he whispered before cocooning us in his wings.</p><p>I woke up feeling itchy; Radnor was still asleep so I went for a swim. I got out and found Radnor cooking; “good morning” I said stretching before grabbing a towel. He turned around with a huge smile on his face. </p><p>“Good morning mate” he replied. I noticed his abdomen was a little swollen and his mark was still red. Approaching him I felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt,<br/>
“Radnor did I force you to into something you didn’t want last night?” I asked scratching my neck. He spun around knocking a stool out of his path.<br/>
“What? No not at all, why on earth would you think that?” he asked coming towards me. </p><p>“I felt like I forced myself upon you last night and didn’t give you a chance to say no, seeing my mother… she… she made me realise that you are the best thing that happened to me. I was afraid that I was going to lose you, I needed you more than air…” my voice broke as did my body. My knees buckled before I slammed to the floor I was engulfed in his strong, powerful, warm arms as he held me close to him.</p><p>He carried me into the kitchen area, moved the pan off of the cooker and sat down with me in his lap. “Neema, look at me” he whispered, I looked at him seeing him with the most caring smile I had ever seen. “You startled me yes, but if I didn’t want to mate with you I would have said ‘no’. I want to be with you forever, seeing your feisty side was a major turn on. You will always have me, I'm hard to get rid of” he nuzzled into my neck purring loudly. I wrapped my arms and wings around him I could feel he was telling the truth, he held me in turn rubbing my back as he continued to purr.</p><p>For the rest of the day we stayed close even as he cooked, “Why don’t you ever let me cook?” I asked after our tea.</p><p>“Because I want to take care of you” he replied simply as we sat down and watched a film. I didn’t remember falling asleep, I woke up to find Radnor asleep and panting with his penis out of his slit standing painfully erect. I took him lightly in my hand before giving him a stroke; he didn’t wake up so I gave him a lick which caught his attention. </p><p>“Neema you do things to me, I want you” he moaned pushing me down on the sofa. He began to nip and kiss along my body making me shiver and moan, then he started to stroke my tail. I squeaked in surprise, I didn’t know my tail could be an erogenous zone. “I found your weakness, you are opening for me” he growled as he started to mount me.</p><p>Radnor panted “Not yet I want you in my mouth” I growled to him, turning myself around, I took his penis in my mouth letting my tongue snake around his shaft. He growled deeply before licking my pouch, we were in a battle of tongues and we were equal combatants. </p><p>He roared and rolled away from me, “You nearly had me come” he panted before mounting me. Radnor licked and kissed my neck making me moan and ache with need, his thick shaft entered me I couldn’t help but roar I felt complete with my mate inside of me. I looked at him meeting his golden eyes, he started to thrust “you ok?” he asked.</p><p>“yeah” I replied. He sped up I growled and curled my toes, I held him close then dug my claws into his back making him roar and speed up.</p><p>He rolled making us fall onto the floor and I was on top of him, his hand began to roam all over me as I began to ride him. His tail pushed against my back, I grabbed it making him buck and moan<br/>

“A turn on for you too?” I smirked squeezing his tail again and clenching around his shaft. In one hard thrust he came, we roared together as he continued to pour his seed into my pouch. I collapsed onto his chest; I wrapped my wings around him “my Radnor, my strong handsome mate. Thank you for finding me” I said with a smile giving him a kiss, </p><p>“My Neema, my sweet, strong and feisty mate. Thank you for giving me a second chance” he chuckled wrapping his arms and wings around me. “You ass” I laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>